Kamigami No AsobiEl retorno de los dioses
by NanamiLaevatein
Summary: Qué pasa si los deseos,se hicieran realidad aunque fuera lo más imposible? Si quieres saber la continuación del anime de Kamigami No Asobi,aquí podrás encontrar lo que buscabas! Corre y empieza a leer...¿Te lo vas a perder human@? *Los personajes no me fanfic sí,cualquiera que copie mi fanfic denunciaré la historia*
1. Prólogo

**_PRÓLOGO_**

*Narra Yui*  
Hace unas semanas,tuve que volver al mundo no quería,quién diría que fuí elegida por Zeus el dios de todos los cielos,nunca imaginé que gracias a haberme criado en un santuario me hubiése conllevado a ser la elegida por la espada Ame No Muranokano,y también la ''que enseñara'' a los dioses a comprender a los humanos y el amor.  
Hecho de menos a todos los dioses,tampoco sin olvidarme de Melissa,que me acompañó y me ayudó con todo,me pregunto si ya será un humano,cómo el quería.  
Había una probabilidad de 0,0001 de que pudiera volver a ver a los dioses... Loki-san,Takeru-san,Apollo-san,Baldr-san,Hades-san,Tsukito-san,Dionisos-san...tampoco sin olvidarme de Thoth-sama ni Anubis-san.  
Estaba triste,todos los días lloraba,me encerraba en mi habitación y volvía a me hubíera esforzado más nadie hubiera resultado herido,así tampoco había tenido que volver a este mundo.

?:No te preocupes Koneko-chan...

Yui: Are?¿Quién es?

?:Ya se te olvidó quién soy?

Yui:-Sinceramente no se me olvidó quién era,estaba provando si era verdad...Era Loki-san-¿LOKI? D-D-Dónde estás?-Pude lograr decir.

Loki:Are Are,así que si sabes quién soy...Uh...-Me acerqué por detras de Yui sin hacer ningún ruido y la abracé-

Loki:¿Are?¿Qué es esto tan esponjoso Koneko-chan?

Yui:-Bajé la mirada y miré por dónde Loki estaba tocando...Estaba tocando mis pechos...-*Plaf*-Se escuchó-

Loki:Ittaaaiii Oi,porqu-ví a Yui tratando de tapar sus pechos-N-N-No me digas qué...Ahhh*alterado*-Gomen Gomen Yui-chan-dije moviendo mis manos como si estubiése todavía abrazándola por detrás.

?: Are-Are Loki,¿ya has echo algo pervertido?

Loki:Baldr!Cállate,no me hables sobre eso-dije mal que no estuviste minutos atrás...*murmuré*

Baldr:¿Y que pasa si te digo que estuve?

Loki:¿NANIII?¿ESTABAS?-Dije alterado-.

Baldr:Yo también quiero probar...

Yui:No sabía con quién estaba hablando Loki-san aunque creo que hablaba con Baldr-san *Narra Yui*  
Hace unas semanas,tuve que volver al mundo no quería,quién diría que fuí elegida por Zeus el dios de todos los cielos,nunca imaginé que gracias a haberme criado en un santuario me hubiése conllevado a ser la elegida por la espada Ame No Muranokano,y también la ''que enseñara'' a los dioses a comprender a los humanos y el amor.  
Hecho de menos a todos los dioses,tampoco sin olvidarme de Melissa,que me acompañó y me ayudó con todo,me pregunto si ya será un humano,cómo el quería.  
Había una probabilidad de 0,0001 de que pudiera volver a ver a los dioses... Loki-san,Takeru-san,Apollo-san,Baldr-san,Hades-san,Tsukito-san,Dionisos-san...  
tampoco sin olvidarme de Thoth-sama ni Anubis-san.  
Estaba triste,todos los días lloraba,me encerraba en mi habitación y volvía a me hubíera esforzado más nadie hubiera resultado herido,así tampoco había tenido que volver a este mundo.

?:No te preocupes Koneko-chan...

Yui: Are?¿Quién es?

?:Ya se te olvidó quién soy?

Yui:-Sinceramente no se me olvidó quién era,estaba provando si era verdad...Era Loki-san-¿LOKI? D-D-Dónde estás?-Pude lograr decir.

Loki:Are Are,así que si sabes quién soy...Uh...-Me acerqué por detras de Yui sin hacer ningún ruido y la abracé-

Loki:¿Are?¿Qué es esto tan esponjoso Koneko-chan?

Yui:-Bajé la mirada y miré por dónde Loki estaba tocando...Estaba tocando mis pechos...-*Plaf*-Se escuchó-

Loki:Ittaaaiii Oi,porqu-ví a Yui tratando de tapar sus pechos-N-N-No me digas qué...Ahhh*alterado*-Gomen Gomen Yui-chan-dije moviendo mis manos como si estubiése todavía abrazándola por detrás.

?: Are-Are Loki,¿ya has echo algo pervertido?

Loki:Baldr!Cállate,no me hables sobre eso-dije mal que no estuviste minutos atrás...*murmuré*

Baldr:¿Y que pasa si te digo que estuve?

Loki:¿NANIII?¿ESTABAS?-Dije alterado-.

Baldr:Yo también quiero probar...-Dije con una voz perversa,mientras miraba a Loki y le giñaba un ojo-.

Yui:-No sabía con quién estaba hablando Loki-san aunque creo que hablaba con Baldr-san,pero yo no lo veía-.

Baldr:-Fuí por detras de Yui-chan y la abrazé justo cómo hizo Loki-¿Aree?,Sí que son esponjosos...-.

Yui:-Volví a notar que alguien me abrazaba de la misma manera que Loki,así que percibí que era Loki,justamente estába abrazándome cómo antes.-Decidí girarme y volver a pegarle otra bofetada a Loki,pero en ese momento cuándo me giré me asusté tanto de ver que no era Loki sino Baldr-san,me dió tal susto que me caí de la cama y acabé haciéndome daño en el culo.

Baldr:¡Ohh!Sí que son esponjosas-Le dijo Baldr mirando a Loki con una cara de ¿Y ahora qué?-.-OHHH Gomen Gomen Yui-san te ayudo a levantarte?-pregunté-.  
-Vi a Yui en el suelo,con una mano en el culo y con la otra tapando sus pechos,vi que me miraba con una cara de desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pervertido-.

?:-Qué estáis haciíendole a Kusanagi Yui; Loki Laevatein y Baldr Hringhoni?-Ví a Yui tumbada en el suelo tapandose los pechos y con una cara de impresión.-

Yui:¡Tsukito-san!-me levanté y fuí corriendo a abrazar a Tsukito.Más o menos era el que mas confianza tenía en este momento.-

 ** _Minna-san Konnichiwa,aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de el fanfic de KNA :D Espero que os guste,si queréis que siga con esta fanfic dejádmelo en los_**

 ** _comentarios :D!_**

 ** _*También podéis darme ideas de qué queréis que ocurra etc*_**

 ** _*Esta fanfic contendrá Lemmon así que OMAIGÁ*_**

 ** _Relajad las tetas,esto solo es el Prólogo_**

 ** _Sayonara Babyes,Godbye!_**


	2. Capítulo IEl papel de la suerte!

**ATENCIÓN ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE FALLOS,EN UNAS LO ARREGLARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO AQUÍ OS DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LAS FRASES CORTADAS:**

 **Gomenasai,perdonadme pero lo repararé cuándo pueda .**

~ Capítulo I ~

* * *

Narra Yui:

Me sentía un poco más tranquila,pero inconscientemente,estaba abrazando muy fuerte a

Tsukito-san,y este estaba con la boca abierta sin decir nada y sonrojandose cada vez a más.

-Ah-Ah etto...Go-Gomen Tsukito-san...

Tsukito: ... No-No hay ningún problema Kusanagi...

Loki: ¿Are?...¿Porqué eres tan soso Tsukito?...Da gracias de que no te han golpeado...-dijo susurrando-.

? ? ? : Yosei-san!

Yui: Are...? Matte... ¿!Apollo-san!?

Apollo: Yosei-san!.-Corre a darle un beso en la mano.-

Baldr:No te pases Apollo.-dijo con una mirada desafiante-.

Apollo: Are?,que acaso,tú no la has saludado a tu manera?

Baldr:Tsk...-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

? ? ? :Hierba!

Yui:¡Moooo!No me llames Hierba Takeru-san!

Takeru:Hahah,es broma.-Le da un abrazo normal-.

Yui:Et-Etto...-Dije sonrojada-.

Takeru:Gomen,Gomen.-Dijo sacando la lengua-.

Tsukito:Bueno,entonces solo quedan por venir Hades Aidoneus,Dionysus Thyrsos,Thor Megingjord...Creo que estaran en la academia...Deberíamos ir Kusanagi Yui.

Yui:Are...?Entonces Thoth-sama,Anubis-san,Melissa-san estarán allí en la academia verdad?

Loki:Supongo...

Baldr:Qué más da...Tres moscas menos...No?

Apollo:Bal-Bal,no seas así,si dices eso Yosei-san se enfadará contigo verdad?

Yui:Exacto.-Dije un poco enfadada-.

Baldr:Qué caprichosa.-Dijo entre murmullos-.

Takeru:Dijiste algo?

Baldr: ...

Loki: Bueno,entonces te llevo a la academia Koneko-chan?

Apollo:¡NO!La llevo yo!

Takeru: Ni de broma!

Tsukito:De ninguna manera

Baldr:La llevo yo.

Yui:Moo...No os peléeis por mi,hagamos un sorteo,no me importa ir con cualquiera de vosotros.-Saqué unas tiras en blanco y escribí en 4 tiras Mala Suerte y en una Buena ...,giraros y no mireis.-Puse los papeles en mi á bien,giraros la que tenéis delante,así no habrá disputa.

Loki:- Saca una papeleta- Tskk ...-Dijo con mala cara-.

Baldr:-Saca otra- ¿Enserio? -Miró hacia el suelo con cara de decepcionado-.

Apollo.-Saca la tercera tira-. ...- Oh...,miró los papeles de los demás-.

Tsukito.-Saca la penúltima tira.-Qué pena...,dijo apenado-.

Dando así el resultado de que Takeru la llevaría

Takeru.-Saca la ultima tora emocionado...-Bien :D!...Oi,ayudemos a Yui para que recoja su ropa y cosas,esta vez,no sabemos cuánto tiempo hemos de estar allí en la academia...-Dijo entusiasmado-.

Loki:Está bien,ayudémosla...

Baldr:Vale

Tsukito:Recibido

Apollo:Sí,ayudemos a Yosei-san.

Yui:-Los chicos me ayudaron a recoger mis cosas,pero escuché una voz que me llamaba-.

? ? ? :Yui,cariño,que es ese alboroto,pasa algo-sonidos de escalera-.

Yui : Escondéos rápido,es mi madre!

Mamá de Yui:¿Yui?Estás ahí?

Yui:Ehh...Sí mamá,querías algo?

Mamá de Yui:- abre la puerta -...No,sólo escuché voces de hombre que provenían de tu habitación...¿No será que tienes novio?

Yui:Mamá!No-no-no tengo...Serán imaginaciones tuyas de haber escuchado voces de hombres,ya sabes que sólo podría ser o Papá o Manabu-niisan(P.D,Manabu es el hermano de Yui,es el tipo que está acompañado en el primer capítulo con otro chico bajando las escaleras,cuándo Yui las sube para ir a su casa)...pero en este caso te has confundido...-dije un poco nerviosa-.

Mamá de Yui:Hm...está bien...¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?¿Porqué estás haciendo la maleta?

Yui:Etto...Me voy de vacaciones con mis compañeras de clase...Ya sabes,tengo que salir alguna vez no?

Mamá de Yui : Menos mal,tendrías que salir más y no practicar tanto Kendo cariño...Ya sabes que no podrías heredar el templo...ya que está tu hermano Manabu antes que tu...Bueno me voy,que tengas buen viaje cariño.-cierra la puerta-.

Yui:Pff...-suspiré- menos mal...Chicos podéis salir ya.-Dije susurrando-.

Loki:Entonces Koneko-chan no tiene novio?Interesante...-Dijo con una cara maliciosa-.

Apollo:Hoh...-Entonces nadies tiene ventaja todavía?

Yui:¿Cómo?

Apollo:Nada Nada,cosas de nosotros .

Takeru:Bueno llevad las maletas a la habitación de Yui en la academia.

Loki:Are?No recibo órdenes tuyas

Tsukito:Loki Laevatein tiene razón...No te haremos caso Totsuka Takeru

Apollo:Mooo,qué más da...Después de todo son las cosas de Yosein-san

Loki,Tsukito: Está bien ...

Takeru:Nos vamos Yui?

Yui:Es-Está bien.-Dije un poco nerviosa-.

Takeru:-Me cogió en brazos,cómo una princesa .-

Yui:-Me sonrojé completamente de piés a cabeza y agaché la cabeza-.

BUENO...Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D

Tranquil s que habrá más,para la ciencia la paciencia :P

Yay3 Muchas gracias por las 2 reviews en el Prólogo,os lo agradezco muchísisisimo

Nanami responde a AndreaRamos2003 :

Yay me puse Nanami Laevatein por 'Nanami' del anime Kamisama Hajimemahita y Laevatein obviamente de Loki 3...Es mi personaje favorito :D YAY otra fan de Loki...Te amo 3 Gracias por la review...Espero verte de nuevo por este capítulo

Nanami responde a Terie :

Gomen si no te gustó lo de los abrazos...pero a mi me pareció una idea brillante xD Lo que pasa es que escribí el Prólogo por la madrugada y por eso no se me ocurrió algo más épico y emocionante,en los próximos capítulos hay cosas interesantes :D Espero que estés ahí,Te amo 3,Gracias por la review...Teqú.

Nanami responde a Invitado(ESTE ES UN MENSAJE ESCRITO EN OTRA LENGUA,SI QUERÉIS UTILIZAR TRADUCTOR PARA SABER LO QUE SE DICE ADELANTE)

Nhờ xem xét. Nhưng tôi muốn xem xét đã ở Tây Ban Nha để hiểu nó tốt hơn, tôi dùng google dịch để trả lời, xin lỗi vì không hiểu bạn tốt. Tôi rất vui vì người khác đọc các trang web fanfic của tôi. Tôi xin lỗi vì yêu cầu nói chuyện bằng ngôn ngữ của tôi, nhờ.


	3. Capítulo II La voz Celestial

**Bueno,este capítulo contiene muy salseo,pero del bueno :v,Contiene unas cuantas cosas obscenas,ya se en qué estais pensando, 'lo harán'...Pues no mentes perversas,eso se decidirá a lo largo de los capítulos y sin más dilación os dejo leer.**

* * *

~ Capítulo II,''La voz Celestial''~

* * *

Takeru's POV:

* * *

Al acabar de comernos el helado,tomé impulso y besé a Yui...Cuándo me dí cuenta de lo que había sucedido me aparte repentinamente con la cara completamente roja y me fuí directo al baño,siempre quise besarla,pero... no esperé que la besaría aquí ...obviamente,es normal ya que hacía meses que no la veía,ya que teníamos trabajo todos los dioses en reconstruir el líceo de los por mucho que nuestros grilletes se rompiéran no aprendimos mucho sobre los humanos. Bueno...enamorarnos,lo hicimos todos...Hasta mi aniki

-TSK...Cómo si fuese a dársela a algún idiota de estos.-Dije absorto en mi mente-.

Creo que debería hacer cómo si no hubiése pasado nada,pero está claro,lo que pasa es que 'eso' pasó. Cada de vez que lo pensaba, menos mal que no había nadie en el baño o si no me hubieran tomado por un pervertido o algo yo que sé. Con valor,salí del baño y fuí a pagar el helado que pidió Yui. Me acerqué a ella y le dije:

-Vá-Vámonos ya,ya he pagado.-Dije tartamudeando y completamente ruborizado-.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra,podía ver de reojo que estaba completamente ruborizada,ella se dió cuenta de que la estaba mirando y agachó la cabeza y me sigió sin

decir ni una palabra

* * *

Loki's POV:

* * *

Koneko-chan se fue con el estúpido dios japones, me molestó mucho,nunca he sido posesivo ni celoso,pero era normal ya que ella era la que salvó a Baldr y la que me enseñó que amar a un o una humana no es tan malo a pesar de realidad,la odiaba de verdad desde un principio,porque ella alejó inconscientemente a Baldr de mí,y eso me enfureció y decidí que tenía que separar a Baldr de ella,si no sabría que pasaría lo que pasó.Intenté hacer lo mismo que Baldr quiso hacerle pero ella no captó la indirecta,y pensó que quería que fuese su amigo, ella lo malinterpretó. Esa noche,después de que el dios destructivo y dios de la luz(Baldr)tomó el arranque del dios de la destrucción, Yui y yo hicimos cómo si no hubiése pasado nada de eso. Esa noche fuimos a un lago y teníamos una especie de 'pequeños soles' que cuándo los soltásemos flotarían en el aire y que irían flotándo por el cielo. Todos los estudiantes soltamos los farolillos y Baldr tomó la mano de Yui y me dijo que los dos éramos cosas muy importantes para el y el no quería perderlos. Yui se asombró un poco ya que no era la primera vez que Baldr sostenía sus manos,entonces cogí yo también su mano y en mi mente dije:

-Alomejor,tú también podrías ser importante para mí en un futuro.-Dije mentalmente-.

Yui se asombró de que yo le tomara la mano,ya que yo solía ser arisco con ella(Arisco quiere decir que era muy hostil,agresivo).Pero ella luego se alegró de que todo fuese bien.

Desperté un poco de las nubes hacía la realidad y noté que alguien me llamaba,cuándo volví en mi me dí cuenta de que era Yui quien me llamaba y ya era de noche.

* * *

Yui's POV:

* * *

Cuándo llegé Takeru-san se despidió de mi y dijo que tenía que arreglar su habitación y se extrañó un poco que Takeru-san se fuera así de repente,pero también me quedé un poco sorprendida al ver a Loki-san sentado en un sofá de la entrada de la academia absorto en sus pensamientos-supuse-.Y le saludé.

Yui:-Oi,Loki-san,porqué estás aquí en estas horas?-pregunté,ví que Loki no me contestaba así que decidí preguntar de nuevo-.

Yui:-Lokii!.Vuelve a la tierra,te estoy hablando,deja ya de estar en las resfriarás aquí solo-Dije mientras me ponía en cuclillas delante de él-.

* * *

Loki's POV:

* * *

Ví a Yui delante mía,me levante un poco brusco del sillón dónde estába sentado y me sentí mareado . No le dí mucha importancia,pero cómo Yui me vió así,inconscientemente la preocupé y ella me dijo ...

Yui:Loki-san!¿Estás bien?Estas pálido... -Dijo preocupada y un poco alterada-.

Loki:No-No te preocupes Koneko-chan...Te asegu-me mareé de repente y eso hizo que callera encima de Yui-Gomen Yui.-Logré decir,a partir de ahí supuse que me desmayé y lo ví todo negro.

Cómo si todo fuera una pesadilla . Aparecía la gente que de pequeño me insultaba y me despreciaba . Estaba atrapado en la misma pesadilla de hace años . Luego de un tiempo la pesadilla cambió a otra era una pesadilla en donde 'Yo' era cómo si no hubiese existido . Estaba representando todo lo que ocurrió en la academia . Pero NO ESTABA , NO EXISTÍA , intentaba hablar con todos mis compañeros pero nadie me veía . Era una pesadilla extremadamente horrible . Llegó un momento que logré hablar con alguien . Ese alguien era Yui , le dije que me ayudara a escapar de esta pesadilla . Antes de acabar de hablar , ésta me escupió , y me dijo que era repugnante que por culpa mía nadie volvería a sonreír. Que mi existencia solo hacía más que molestar,que yo le daba arcadas. Cuándo Yui acabó de hablar, acabó ese sueño y comenzó otro. Ese otro sueño yo lo reconocía, es más ese sueño no fue un sueño, más bien fue lo que pasó 13 años atrás, cuándo yo tenía 6 años. Me llegó a incordiar mucho, cada noche se repetía lo mismo en mi mente,el mismo hecho. Llegé a tener una enfermedad grave por culpa de lo que pasó, dónde podía morir,pero salí de aquella enfermedad,debido a que quería quise sueño trataba dónde mi padre ya no vivía,mi padre era el dios nórdico de las estrellas y mi madre una ayakashi (Un demonio) de fuego, ella era un zorro. Cuándo mi padre murió me hizo caer en una depresión. Además todos los días mi madre me hacía cosas horrorosas, me ataba, me dejaba sin comer, ella me cortaba, juntando con eso la depresión y la gente acosándome. Cada vez deseaba menos me dije a mi mismo que debería soportarlo. Quería tener amigos, quería tener a alguien a quien amar. Mi madre era una Masoquista , una SadoMasoquista y una pervertida a la vez,me obligaba a lavarla lamiéndola,y si no lo hacía,era mucho ataba en su habitación y llamaba a hombres y se ponían a hacerlo enfrente mía, y si no miraba mi madre me dijo que me harían lo mismo a mí. Cada año sufría su tortura, siempre era todo lo mismo. Todos los días salía de casa y me iba a un lago a llorar,era lo único que podía día me liberé de mi rabia gritando

-¡Ojalá mi madre dejara de existir!-.

Lo dije sin pensar,y no me arrepentí de decirlo. Al día siguiente mi madre desapareció de casa dejándome una nota que decía -Te mataré,espera por mí¿sí?-. Me puse a llorar cómo siempre hacía. La odiaba, me gustaría que desapareciese. Cómo mi madre me dejó esa nota, supuse que tenía que recoger mis cosas para que cuándo viniese no pudiera hacerme nada ya que no estaba en esa casa. Fuí rebuscando entre las cosas de mi padre, que tenía en un armario que me decía que nunca debería abrir. No había nada especial. Habían unos papeles que me llamaron la atención, ya que los bordes de las hojas eran de oro. En ellos, decían

*Adopción*[Loki Laevatein]

Madre biológica: Karín del :Murió cuando dió a luz a su hijo Loki

Padre biológico: Eros de la :Desapareció cuándo su hijo nació y encontrado muerto en la Laguna de los Dioses.

Madre adoptiva: Mitsuhide de Kurusu.

Padre adoptivo: Kurusu ó a su sobrino Loki apenas cuándo nació

Acababa de descubrir que mi padre no era mi de eso todo se torno negro y al final ví una luz estaba decidido a ir a la luz cuándo escuché una voz decir

,vuelve con te vallas porfavor. -sollozos-.

* * *

Yui's POV:

* * *

Loki cayó encima mía y derrepente me pidió perdon y cayó encima de mi rostro antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta...cuándo cayó encima de mis labios lo aparté enfadada , pero ví que Loki no se movía, es decir no era una broma de las suyas.

Yui:Onegai!Minna-san ayudarme!Le pasa algo a Loki-sollozando-.

Baldr:Qué pasa Yui-...LOKI!LOKI!QUÉ TE PASA LOKI!-Dijo aterrorozado y -Qué le ha pasado-Dijo histérico-.

Yui:No-No-No lo sé-Logré sentado...Estaba sentado aquí,cuándo vine,no me hacía ca-caso y...y...Se percató de mi presencia,se levantó...Y-Y luego cayó encima mía y...Me pidió perdon y se desmayó...

Zeus: Qué pasa aquí?Qué le ha pasado a el dios nórdico Loki?

Yui:-Le conté toda la historia-.

Zeus: Entiendo,llévenlo a la enfermería,ahora mismo esta luchando en sus no sale de ellos podría morir.

Yui y Baldr: ¿¡QUÉ!?-Dijimos alterados-.

Zeus: Lo que habéis escuchado,llevadlo rápido a la enfermería.

\- DÍAS DESPUES...

Loki,llevaba 2 días en coma,no despertaba,parecía que estubiéra viviendo en carne y hueso sus peores pesadillas. Estaba dispuesta a quedarme a su lado los días que fueran esa noche me derrumbé.Todos estaban tristes,pero yo era la que más afectada todos nos animábamos pero conmigo no funcionaba , los días que Loki llevaba tumbado en una camilla en coma,yo estaba allí sentía en mi corazón que era mi culpa. Esa noche y aún sabiendo que no me iba a escuchar le dije a Loki llorando:

Yui: Loki...ONEGAI... -sollozos.- ,vuelve con todos... NO TE VAYAS PORFAVOR .-sollozos-.

Cúando acabé de decir esas palabras me dormí.Resistí 3 días sin dormir por si Loki despertaba.A decir verdad no sé cómo pude resistir 3 días...Pero finalmente caí en el sueño de Morfeo...

* * *

Loki's POV:

* * *

Desperté,allí estaba la voz que me llamó a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos y con unas ojeras cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo?Un día,¿dos?¿tres?¿Semanas?Años?,eso no lo sabía,lo que sí sabía es que Yui me había era mi heroína mi princesa .Me senté en la camilla dónde estaba, me quité los aparatos que medían mi pulso,baje de la camilla,me acerqué a Yui y la besé,después de eso le limpié sus lágrimas con mi lengua y luego la volví a besar repetitivamente,pero me paré en seco llegando el rubor a mi cara. También pensé las consecuencias... llegaría a otro extremo,y no me gustaría que pasase de forma 'qrtificial ' podríamos decir. Quería que ella me amase también. Me giré y volví a mi camilla intentando no tentarme y logré dormirme sin ningún esfuerzo...Esta vez al dormirme no tuve ninguna pesadilla...Si no que soñé con Yui y eso me hizo extremadamente feliz.

Al día siguiente,desperté y todavía estaba Yui allí sentada de la misma postura,pero cayéndole la baba,iba a limpiarse-la ,pero de repente ella despertó.Al verme cerca de su cara se asustó y cayo al suelo haciéndose daño en el culo

Loki:-Dejà Vú,¿No?Estás bien Koneko-chan?

Yui:-Lo-Loki!¿E-e-eres tú?-Dijo con los ojos cristalinos-.

Loki:Hmmm...Déjame provar.

Me levanté de la camilla,estire mis brazos,me acerqué a Yui y la besé.Me separé de ella esperando a que me pegara pero en vez de eso me abrazó.

Yui:Tenía miedo... tenía miedo...Loki... No quería que pasase algo similar a lo de Baldr... Pero pasó... Por mi culpa... Si no te hubiéra molestado cuándo estabas sentado...No hubiéra pasado nada...-sollozando-.

Loki:No es culpa tuya...Si no me hubiéses llamado ayer por la noche...Hubiéra ido hacia la luz-dije mientras me caía una gota de los ojos-.

Yui:E-E-Es imposible.¿Có-Có-Cómo mi voz te llegó?,imposible...Anoche...Anoche después de eso me dormí pero tuve un sueño...en el que tú... ESPERA ESPERA.-Alterada.-Pervertido!Me acabas de besar T.T,Te has aprovechado de mi,eres malo Loki...Si lo vuelves ha hacer...ENTONCES...Te odiaré :D

Loki:Bien,Bien... lo tomaré en cuenta.-Le giñé un ojo-.¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?¿Qué día caí en coma?-Pregunté-.-Jajajajaj si supieras que ayer te besé me hubieras matado-.

Yui:Hmm...Unos tres días,desde el día en el que hicimos el sorteo de las papeletas,para traerme aquí.¿Lo recuerdas?

Loki:Sí que lo recuerdo fué el estúpido de Takeru el que te llevó...Nee Koneko-chan...¿Me traes ropa para cambiarme?Tienes que ir a mi habitación ,aquí esta el mapa de dónde está mi habitación, Gomen por hacerte hacer esto...Pero no puedo andar con estas pintas siempre ¿sabes?.

Yui:Wa-Wakata,entonces...¿qu-qué te traigo? -preguntó ruborizada-.

Loki:Pues básicamente zapatos...Camisas...Pantalones...Pinta uñas negro...Un par de calcetines...Y mi ropa interior.-Le guiñé un ojo-.

Yui:Ro-Ropa In...O-O-O-Okay...Estaré aquí en cuánto pueda...-salió de la habitación ruborizada,mientras cerraba la puerta-.

Loki:Are Are... qué interesante Koneko-chan...-susurré-.

* * *

Baldr's POV:

* * *

Recién me levantaba,escuché que la puerta de el apartamento se abría,me pregunté quién sería,Loki imposible,él estaba en coma,en el único que pensé fue en Thor así que,pegué un salto de mi cama y me levanté,me puse unos pantalones de pijama.Y salí de mi habitación en busca de Thor. Fuí a la cocina antes que nada y abrí el refrigerador y pillé unas uvas mientras me dirigía a la habitación de este. Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa Thor estaba durmiendo.Y no habían indicios de que el se hubiése levantado y eso que quiere decir, que alguien entró a nuestro apartamento. Aquí no habían ladrones solo pensé que eran los otros así que decidí ir a la habitación de Loki,seguro que alguno de los dioses se encontraban en la habitación de el. Antes de abrir en la habitación,escuché

Yui:-Ahhh Mooo porqué Loki me ha pedido estas cosas,me parece muy vergonzoso que deje entrar a una chica así cómo así.Agghhh...No hay nada en su sitio...Tengo que rebuscar por todos los cajones y sitios...Eso sí su habitación está muy limpia...No logro creer que sea limpio-risita-.

Baldr:Yui-chan,¿Qué haces rebuscando entre las cosas de Loki?.-Dije un poco enfadado-.

Yui:¡Kya!-Se cayó al suelo-. ...Moo Baldr-san me diste un susto terrible... Loki-san despertó esta mañana cuándo me desperté el me pidió que le llevara su ropa y pues...Aquí estoy...A Gomenasai por no preguntar si podía entrar,pero...Tú y Thor estábais durmiendo y no quería despertar...Perdón por irrumpir en vuestro apartamento

Yui: Baldr-san... No te preocupes... -Dijo-. ...Qué sueño...-se desplomó-.

Baldr:Yui?Nani nani ahora se duerme ella aquí moo no tendré más remedio que dejarla descansar-Por mas que me duela tengo que dejarla en la cama de Loki...Pero voy a tomar una recompensa...Ya que la dejo en la cama de Loki le daré un beso de buenas noches,y eso hice,le dí un beso en sus labios rosados,pero me tenté y le volví a dar otro,la arropé y le dije un-''Buenas noches Yui-chan''.-Y cerré la puerta.

* * *

WOWOWOWOWO QUÉ TAL ESTÁN,PEQUEÑAS LECTORAS? Espero que os haya gustado el cap II de esta fanfic este hay más salseo,en mi mente,para más adelante haré finales alternativos con todos los personajes de la historia(Menos Zeus obviamente,Quién querría ver a una chica de 17 años besándose con uno de 50?*Yo no desde luego .)

 **YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYYAAAAAAAAAYAYAYAYAY XD YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA**

* * *

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 ** _Terie responde/pregunta a Nanami :_**

No importa, lo importante es que supiste arreglarlo con lo de la Máma de Yui, me dio risa que los hayas escondido en el armario, me gusto este capitulo, espero que mejore con los capitulos siguientes que subas, y no puedo creer que la Máma le haya creido que se iba de vacaciones con sus amigas sin decirle antes, lo acepto asi como asi, fue demasiado gracioso, si mis padres me descubrieran como a Yui, me regañarian, castigarian y quien sabe que me podrian hacer, me agrada su madre, buen trabajo, gracias por responder mi review y lo siento por que mi comentario sea tan largo, normalmente escribo asi, espero que no te moleste. Adios.

 _ **Nanami: ;D Me encantan tus comentarios y que leyeses mi fic también me divertí un montón con La mama de Yui xD Eso fue un BOOM XD,I LOVE U X3**_

 **-gina-pulga03 responde/pregunta a Nanami :**

No nos dejes con la incógnita esta muy chida tu historia  
Por favor actualiza lo mas pronto posible!

 _ **Nanami: Yey me encanta que la gente me pida que suba mas :3 Pronto actualizaré :3 Sólo una review más onegai xD**_

 _ **TEQÚ,MUCHISISISISISÍMAS GRACIAS POR EL FOLLOW Y EL FAV ASGHDAHJDAJKDJ3 OJALÁ EXISTIERA GENTE TÁN KAWAII CÓMO TÚ :3**_

* * *

 **También podríais dejarme sinopsis en las reviews de lo que queréis que ocurra en el siguiente capítulo y si me gusta la idea la tomaré :D!**

 **QUIÉN NO AMA A LOKI-CHAN?ES TAAAAN PERVERSO 737 XD**

Me gustaría que dejaseis reviews si queréis que continúe con la historia


	4. AdelantoCapítulo IIIEl sol es cálido

**_Hola minna-san soy yo Nanami :D pues bueno...os preguntréis que porqué tardo tanto en subir un capí es porque he comenzado el institito :C y tengo que ir a clases y no me da tiempo a escribir :CCCC Pero Bue,aquí os dejo un adelantito del III Cápitulo :P_**

 ** _Que continue el salseo me maten por no subir 3_**

 **Kamigami No Asobi|Capítulo III|El Sol es cálido**

* * *

 **Narra Yui:**

* * *

Me entró el sueño repentinamente y casi me caigo al suelo. Baldr me sujetó mientras estaba un poco adormilada,en ese entonces Baldr me dejó en la cama de Loki-san y se marchaba,pero repentinamente,se acercó a mi,se inclinó hacía mi cara y me besó.La verdad no estaba dormida,si no que mantenía los ojos podía moverme,estaba cansada y ese beso me hizo caer en el sueño profundo. Cuándo llegué al sueño,estaba en la academia con los chicos y me divertía . Pasamos la tarde dónde fuimos la primera vez de excursión y compramos fuegos andaba bien,hasta que Hades-san dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se marchó. Me pareció raro así que me escapé para seguirlo. Estaba con un tipo de youkai que tenía una aura sombría. Hades-san siguió a ese youkai y yo decidí seguirlos también sin que me oyesen me quité los zapatos y fui detrás de ellos. Se iban a una cueva que nunca antes había visto y decidí acercarme más para ver de qué youkai le dijo que debería de pagar por lo que su padre Yato hizo en su robó un manto que le servía para cambiar de apariencia.Y se lo robó para poder ganar dinero haciéndose pasar por una anciana,para poder casarse con Syyaki la esposa e madre de Hades. Hades aceptó pero le dijo que le prometiera algo :

Hades: Prométeme algo.

Youkai: ¿Qué estúpida cosa tengo que prometer Rey del inframundo?

Hades: Prométeme que no tocarás ni un pelo a Yui.

Youkai: Are...¿Te importa esa humana dios del inframundo?Ya sabes que si te enamoras de ella no podrás tenerla,ya que ella es del mundo humano y no podrás obligarla a ir a vivir contigo en el Inframundo. El aire que se respira en tus Tierras debilita la salud de un humano y Youkais como yo pueden aprovechar y robar su esencia vital lo sabes no? Y porqué tendría que prometerlo. Yo las puedo tomar con quién quiera dañando lo que más quieres estúpido...Ahora que me has dado esa valiosa información no dudaré en robarle su vida por lo que hizo tu padre no? -Riendo-. Nos vemos Dios del Inframundo. Cu-i-da-te. -Dijo susurrando-.

Hades: Maldito...

* * *

 **Narra Apollo:**

* * *

Paseaba por los pasillos por dónde se encontraban los Dioses Loki-Loki,Bal-Bal y Thor. Llamé a la puerta de su apartamento pero nadie contestó supuse que Bal-Bal y Thor estaban durmiendo,ya que Loki todavía estaba en coma(Apollo todavía no sabe que Loki despertó) Entré en su apartamento,pero noté algo extraño,había un coletero de mujer en la mesita que había en e salón La única mujer que había aquí era Yousei-san pero que hacía por aquí?Corrí hasta la habitación de Bal-Bal abrí la puerta pero no había nada ni nadie . Pensé que el rubio posesivo (Baldr) le había echo algo a mi Yosei-san. Corrí hiperventilando hasta la habitación de Loki-Loki abrí la puerta y vi algo tumbado en la cama de Loki-Loki. Enchufé la luz y vi a Yousei-san acurrucada cómo una bolita en la cama. Me acerqué silenciosamente para no despertarla y ví que estaba sudando mientras hacía muecas. Repententínamente ella levantó los brazos me cogió del cuello y me arrastró hacía su cuello mientras sonreía y decía:

Yui: Qu...Qué calido...es...el...sol...-Dijo entre sonrisas-.

Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y me sonrojé a no poder más La hada dijo que era muy cálido. Me sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos pero escuché el sonido de unas llaves y me quité a Yui de encima y salí por la ventana que había allí. Mientras salía de la ventana me quedé sentado allí esperando a que alguien entrara a la habitación de Loki-Loki para ver a Yui supuse. Pero no era Balr ni Thor. Era la voz de Loki me sobresalté y grité :

Apollo: ¿¡Loki!?.-Me tapé la boca y salté corriendo hacía mi apartamento sin que me viera Loki .(Se es un ninja lo sabíais,lol)

* * *

 **Narra Loki  
**

 _Juré que escuché que alguien me le dí importancia,porque ví algo más interesante.Ví a Koneko-chan tumbada en mi cama como una bolita de esas que ya sabéis...Las que dan ganas de acerqué lentamente para verla más de tan mano se movió por si sola y comence a acariciarle la no soy de esos que dan mucho 'afecto' o como quieras llamarlo.Símplemente,me senté en MI cama y me tumbé al lado de miraba de rasgos eran ñas largas,su nariz pequeña,sus labios...En fin,como suelen decir los humanos enamorado amaba más que ía que a Baldr le gustaba Yui.Y a todos los demás,no podía permitir que me la robaran,Kanojo wa(Ella es mía).  
_

 _Me acerqué un poco más a ella la abracé y me dormí a su lado._


	5. Capítulo IV Hanabi (1?)

Antes que nada perd n por la innactividad,pero se me rompi el PC y no puedo dejo con un avance para que no os quej is.Y es normal quejarse,but,yo no decid que se me rompiera el PC la ch chara para despu s y aqu os la dejo :3

Narra Yui:

Despu s de descansar,me despert .Abr el ojo derecho y lo volv a cerrar a pesta ear y me fij que no estaba en mi habitaci los ojos repent namente y not una presencia a mi izquierda. Oh no que hab a echo!-Pregunt mi vista y v c mo alguien me abrazaba gir y pude ver que era ve a algo me asust .Este susurraba cosas extra as con una cara de arrepentimiento y era justo que sufriera,as que se me ocurri una acerqu a su frente,le d un beso y le frote la arrop me puse mis botines y me marche,no sin antes darle las buenas noches.(Shhh es de d a pero :V).No s porqu pero cada vez que estaba con uno de los chicos,sent a una opresi n en mi pecho,de seguro que es normal,e estado preocupada de Loki desde que cay en coma.

*

*

Me preparaba para salir a la fiesta de Sakura, bamos a hacer un Hanabi todos a hablar con todos y divertirme con ellos. ltimamente no hab a pensado en mi pendiente de la salud de los dem s y sobretodo la de pod a de mi habitaci n con el uniforme todav a las 17:49 por lo tanto me quedaba una hora y med a para prepararme.A las 8 P.M nos reunir amos todos enfrente del rbol Sakurakuma.- C mo estar okaa-san? Y Manabu-nii? Y Oto-san?-Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi voz me hizo bajar de las nubes hasta llegar a la Tierra

Tsukito: Kusanagi Yui,que haces con el uniforme de la academia?No te preparas para el Hanabi?-Pregunt el peli-morado-.

Yui: Etto...Si,iba a la tiendaa comprar ropa,bueno,si a eso se le puede llamar 'Comprar'-re fuertemente-.

Tsukito: Yui,no creo que en la tienda puedas encontrar algo...Ya que los esp ritus estudiantes ya compraron todo...-Dijo un poco preocupado-.

Yui: Oh... Ya s !Ahora que me acuerdo...Oh no...Melissa lo recort el otro d a...Tsukito, me podr as ayudar?-Dije con ojos de cachorro-.

*

*

WAIT.S qu no es mucho...pero c mo ya e dicho es un que la semana queviene tenga mi PC.O incluso en esta! Gomen por todas las personas que les gusta mi fic y que :'( han estado sufriendo sobre que pasa con Apollo ninja-san el siguiente puede que Matte Onegai ^^

^Koneko responde^

Terie dice: Valla forma de comenzar, me diverti mucho leyendo este capitulo, porque todos o algunos dioses la besan, y ella ni siquiera se da cuanta, jaja, pobre ilusa, perdon no queria decir eso, pero bueno faltan la otra mitad de su harem, de que la besen sin su consentimiento, jaja, Yui tiene tanta suerte de tener un harem para ella sola que injusto, bueno, cada vez que leo un capitulo que subes o actualizas me dan risa y e de pensar valla hoy me reire mucho mentalmente, digo mentalmente porque quien se quiere reir por algo que leyo, luego entra tu madre a tu habitaci n y te pregunte de que te ries, ya es bastante incomodo, bueno gracias por el capitulo, espero que actualices pronto. Adios.

Koneko Ans : Es es una locate y no se entera de en el fondo tiene buen Kokoro.S ,muchas veces me pasa,me r o y mi madre pregunta...Nee~ De qu te ries? Y yo de nada,nada por no actualizar Aishiteru 3

+-AndreaRamos2003 dice: HAAAAAAYYYYYY, CHICAAAAAAAAAAA! Tu historia esta que arde!,  
sinceramente, no puedo creer cuantos besos se llevo yui esa semana (la envidio! TwT, pero... QUIEN NO!? *3*) Tampoco se como yui puede perdonarselos asi como asi,(aunque cualquiera lo har a, si yo resiviera un beso de un dios, ESTARIA MUERTA -) Quiero siguiente capitulo, esta super divertido (por cierto, me imagine a yui toda desvelada, realmente, no le sentaba bien en mi imaginacion, pero aun asi, nuestra yui, es nuestra yui, en ,los momentos buenos como en los malos) QUIERO ACTUALIZACION *O* NO TE QUITO MAS TIEMPO!, te veo (escribo ;D) en el siguiente cap. cuidate besoooos! (I LOVE LOKI!3)

LOOOOOOOLLLLLLL! Apolo es ninja, jajajajaja, que gracioso (a decir verdad no pense que era asi de rapido para esconderse...pense que iba a ser el ultimo en una maraton de tortugas marinas en tierra) aunque hay que admitir que es buen deportista-...nah, no lo creo. XD. (apolo y yo tenemos algo en comun: ambos pensamos que baldr es...-redoble de tambores- TADA! UN RUBIO POSESIVOOOOOO!)  
En serio todo el mundo la van a besar a YUI (Pobres labios, me compadesco de ellos, es que es en serio!, la van a besar: 1,...2,...3,..4... ... ...8 dioses!y creo que son masss! -madre mia- -envidio a Yui, me la quedo viendo asi - , ...que asco de vida. Si tan solo pudieras tener el poder de intercanbiar vidas con la/el protagonista de un anime... -aunque ha decir verdad-, como vamos con la tecnologia, puede que muy pronto se pueda lograr, 0_o y cuando llegue ese dia estare HAPPYYY! ;3). No te quito mas tiempo y me despido. Adios, cuidate!espero el siguiente cap! -

Koneko Ans : :3 Todas queremos ser Yui,tambi n podr amos ser Yui Komori 737 con esos vampiros s dicos y egoistas no perdonar a con un bomb n c mo Loki 3 lo har a sufrir hasta que me am se locamente *,*Gomenasai por no . a impresionante que pudi ses meterte dentro del anime y ser la prota/el porta . As en los Yaois har amos c mo que somos chicos y ya sabes TwT...Qu mente taaan pperversa que un d a podamos jugar como en SAO :3 O GGO :3.

-+gina-pulga03 dice: Q lindura!  
Todos son taaaaan romanticos!

Koneko Ans : As tendr a que ser en la vida no nac en el anime .

-+Elizabeth dice:jajajajaja me encanto e ataque sorpresa de loki y mas aun el picon de balar jajajajajja si continualo!

Yeyyyyy! ame como describiste las cosas! si pornme mas salseo 8D y del bueno!

que paso?! porque no has subido mas?! porfa sube mas me encantan tus caps son mi droga! xD pero fuera de todo me encanto!  
quiero que yui este con todos y al final se quede con Hades XDDDDDD porfa! pero que primero se tire a todos! y que sea un secreto para los demas y que cuando se quede con Hades todos digan: "pero yui pense que despues de esa noche eras solo para mi!" y los deje con cara de WTF!  
jajajajajajaja pero ya en serio sube mas! :/

Koneko Ans : Gracias ^^,enserio,Gomensai por no subir nada,pero fu por culpa de mi pc :'C

+-MaryGORE Fan Dice: Wow wow tiempo, Yato? Como el sensual Yatogami? En que segundo noragami se colo a este fic?

Apollo ninja? Me gusta, aunque Loki tambi n me gusta... Oh por Kami-sama estoy indecisa entre Loki y Apollo.

Actualiza pronto quiero seguir leyendo esta obra de arte.  
Sayonara!

Koneko Ans : Wow...Yo me decido por Loki,pero obviamente a todas las lectoras no les gusta Loki-chan,as que har final para toodos los dioses,XD No creo que sea una obra de arte,pero muchas gracias ^^ 


	6. Capítulo IV Hanabi (2 ?)

Sumimazen,Gomenasai pido perdón con mucho pesar,me encanta esta fanfic y por lo tanto no voy a í os dejo la continuación deL 'Hanabi'.

Narra...Yui

Tsukito: Sígueme algo de hacerte un yukata si quieres-Dijo un poco nervioso-.

Yui: ¿Enserio!?.Muchas gracias...Em... por cierto...¿cuánto queda para que comience la fiesta del hanabi?-Dije un poco preocupada-.

Tsukito: sé,vamos,ven rápido.-Cogió mi mano y caminaba lentamente-.

Yui: Imposible-imposible,n-no me voy a poner eso-Dije balbuceando-.

Tsukito: Te quedará bien Kusana-

Yui: Dime sólo Yui.A pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace un año sigues hablando igual Hmph.-Dije fingiendo estar enfadada-.

Tsukito: Es-Está bien...em...¿Yui?-Dijo ruborizado-.

Yui: Espera,ahora que lo dices si es bonito,voy a probármelo,no entres.-Dije sacándole la lengua-.

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Yui: Nee Tsukito,qué tal me queda?-Dije un poco ruborizada-.

Tsukito: ...

Yui: ¿Tsukito?Me estáse scuchando?-Dije moviendo mi mano delante de sus ojos-.

Tsukito: Etto...-Gira la cabeza-.S-Sí te queda muy bien Ku-digo Yui...

Yui: ¡Yay!Vámonos entonces,sólo quedan...¿¡5 MINUTOS!?-Dije perpleja-.

Narro..¿Yo?

Apollo: Nee~ Take-Take,esa no es Yosei-san con Tsuki-Tsuki?-Dijo asombrado-.

Loki: Aquí os quedais a por Yui para mi solo.-Dijo con su voz traviesa de siempre-.

Takeru: Maldito Loki...¡Ven aquí!-Dijo con una mirada asesina-.

Baldr: Apollo,Loki,Takeru,Hades...Hagamos una competición.-Dijo decidido-.

Loki: ¿Qué competición?.-Ya sabía que iba a decir es mía

Yui: ¿Quién es tuya Loki?.-Dijo un poco borde-.

Todos: Estas preciosa!

Yui: No exageren...-Dijo -san me ayudó a prepararme-.

Takeru: ¿¡CÓMO!?.-Dijo alterado-.

Baldr:¿Como que 'ayudado'?-Dijo con mucha rabia-.

Loki: ¿No me estarás engañando verdad Koneko-chan?.-Dijo acercándose a Yui,hasta quedarse a milímetros de sus labios-.

Yui: Es-estás muy cerca Loki.-Dijo intentando apartar a Loki-.

De repente un Baldr salvaje tira a Yui hacia atrás para se enfrenta cara a cara con Loki.

Loki: Ara,ara Baldr,no sabía que querías a 'MI' un poco enfadado-.

Apollo: ¡Yosei-san,no es tuya Loki-Loki!Ella es mía!-Dijo Apollo en su versión protectora-.

Hades: Si no la dejais se enfadará...Ya sabemos lo mucho que la queréis.És más la queremos todos verdad?

Todos: -Asienten-.

Hades: Hagamos un enamore a Yui se la quedará,se pueden hacer trampas y todo lo que queráis menos dañar a Yui.¿Entendido?-Dijo serio-.

Loki: No es una mala idea verdad Koneko-chan?-Dijo buscándola con la ?¿Koneko-chan?

Baldr: ¡Quien la encuentre la tiene!-Dijo decidido,este comenzó a correr y los demás hicieron lo mismo-.

Yui: Uff... mal que me fuí mientras peleaban. qu...que sueño tengo...-Y se durmió-.

?: Te encontré

YAYAYAYAY!Quién encontrará a la princesa?Será alguno de los dioses Nórdcos?O los griegos quizás?Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo (Admite que lo leíste con voz de propaganda xd)

Bueno.Sé que es corto,pero bueno,iré subiendo cuándo pueda a todas las que leen mi fanfic y revisas si e subido o actualizado 3

voy a hacer Koneko haré cuando se acabe el capítulo 'Hanabi'.

Es decir en la última parte quiero 3!


	7. Capítulo V Llantos y celos

**Sumimaseeen... Se me olvidó publicar todos estos meses, pero... Aquí os dejo la continuación del Hanabi... Por cierto, debo confesaros que jugé a KamiAso een la ruta de Loki y 3 -O-D-I-O-S-M-Í-O- No sabía que nuestro amado Loki fuese un ORE-SAMA. SÍ SÍ COMO ESCUCHASTE...Sí quereís que pase lo que pasa en el juego como un capítulo especial, dejadlo con reviews! ... Bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación c: ...**

 **Narro Yo v:**

?: Te encontré Yosei-san.

Encontré a yosei-san tumbada en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente. Qué mona, hasta le caía la baba. Me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. Me puse a admirarla, me acerqué un poco a su cara para ver sus rasgos. Sin duda ella es preciosa. Sus pestañas largas, su cabello morado, sus mejillas, sus labios... Me sonrojé al decir lo último. ¿Desde cuando no me sentía así?, ¿Está bien para mí volver a amar?, ¿Y si...?

-Apollo-san.-Una voz que nunca podría confundir era la suya-.

-Yosei...-san? Levanté mi cabeza para toparmela delante mía, mientras se frotaba los ojos-.

-No te preocupes Apollo, ven aquí.-Me señaló su regazo-. Sólo por esta vez, ¿vale?-Me dijo con una sonrisa preciosa-.

Hice lo que ella me dijo y me tumbé en su regazo, en un movimiento, ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas haciendo que me sonrojara.

-No llores más, porfavor.-Dijo quitándo las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas-.

-¿Are? P-Porfavor no me mires ahora Yosei-san, soy patético, llorando enfrente de la chica que aprecio.

-Está bien-Dijo con una voz extremadamente ... Te cantaré algo para que te relajes...

~Si alguna vez te encuentras atrapado en medio del mar... navegare... hasta encontrarte

Y si alguna vez te pierdes en la oscuridad y no puedes ver... Yo seré la luz... qué te guíe..

Sabremos de que estamos echos... Cuando un amigo nos necesite a tí y a mi...

Y a tu lado yo estaré cuenta uno, dos y tres... Yo sé que tu harás lo mismo...

Cuatro, tres, dos, uno y yo, te veré... Eso es lo que hacen los amigos...

Si estas girando y dando vueltas en la cama y no te puedes dormir... Cantaré una canción a tu lado..

Y si alguna vez olvidas lo que significas para mí, te lo recordare... Por siempre...

Sabremos de que estamos echos... Cuando un amigo nos necesite a tí y a mi...

A tu lado yo estaré cuenta uno, dos y tres... Yo sé que tu harás lo mismo cuatro, tres, dos uno y yo te veré

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos...

Y en mi hombro si quieres podrás llorar... No dejaré que te vayas no digas... Adios...

A tu lado yo estaré cuenta uno, dos y tres... Yo sé que tu harás lo mismo cuatro, tres, dos uno y yo te veré...

Eso es lo que hacen los amigos...

Siempre podrás contar conmigo...

(*Es una canción de Maydawa, es como un cover de la canción de Bruno Mars*)

-¡Koneko-

-Shhh, baja la voz Loki-Dijo señalando a Apollo-.

-Yo tambien quiero tumbarme en tu regazo.-Dijo el pelirrojo con la mirada gacha-.

-Agh Loki, no seas tan celoso.

-Pero...

-Está bien... Pero sólo si me ayudas a llevar a Apollo a los dormitorios

-¿¡Enserio!?-Dijo entusiasmado

-Baja la voz, Loki...

 **Narra Loki**

-¿Darling puedes abrir la puerta?

-Si, ya voy-Dijo acercandose a esta-.

Loki entró al dormitorio y dejó a Apollo en su cama, ahora que caía... ¿Porqué el grandioso Loki-sama estaba haciendo esto?, Oh sí, Koneko~chan me dejará dormir en su regazo.

-Daaarli-

Salí en busca de Koneko-chan, para irnos, pero, la encontré sentada en el suelo , era normal, los humanos no tienen tanta resistencia, además ya pasaba la medianoche...Bueno, estaba decidido, ¡Hoy dormiría con su princesa!

 **Narro yo :3**

Loki cojió a Yui y la cargo como una princesa, Loki no iba a llevarla a su dormitorio, lo contrario, la llevaría al suyo. Loki entró al apartamento y se dirigía a su habitación. Cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves.

-Mierda...-Fué corriendo hacia su habitación para dejar a su ohime-sama, la dejo encima de la cama y cerró la puerta con suavidad-.

-¿Loki?-Preguntó su amigo rubio-.

-Nani, nani... ¿Qué haces aquí Baldr?

-Ando un poco cansado, y bueno... ¿Y tú, porqué estás aquí?, es inusual que tu estes en el apartamento-.

-Je je je... Yo también estoy cansado.-Fingió un bostezo-.

-Oh... ya veo.-Dijo Baldr crédulo-.

-Bueno Baldr, me voy a dormir.

-Está bien, yo me voy a mi habitación, Thor llegará de un momento a otro-.

-Okey~~

 **Narra Loki**

Subí otra vez a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con pestillo, y me quedé pensativo. Bueno, voy a ducharme y quitarme estas 'ropas'.

Entré al cuarto de baño y dejé a un lado mi pijama. Entré a la ducha y encendí el agua. Poco después salí de esta y me puse el pijama. Cerré la puerta de el cuarto del baño despacio, para que Darling no se despertara. Pero... ahora que caía... Koneko~chan llevaba puesto su yukata.

-S-Supongo, que llevará ropa debajo...-Dijo quitándole el yukata-.

-Uff... Menos mal que si que llevaba.-Dijo colócandole a su ohime-sama una camiseta suya-.

-Bueno, entonces...¡Buenas noches Honey~~!-Lo dijo en voz baja y dándole un beso en la frente-.

Loki entró dentro de la cama y arropó a Yui, poco después esta se giró y lo abrazó, luego el también le correspondió el abrazo.

 **JOJOJOOJJO, Cuando os dáis cuenta de que tengo una obsesión con Loki :3, esque es precioso. Quien diga lo contrario puede largarse, okno.**

 **Siempre acabo metiendo a Loki en todo... En el próx. capítulo haré que cada uno tenga una cita con Yosei-san. Ah, y si veis que en este cap. Loki llama a Yui como: Darling, Honey, Princess, Koneko-chan y Ohime-sama eso en realidad lo dice él. En el juego lo dice w.**

 **Sin más dilación me despido. Y estaa vez intentaré traer un capítulo a la semana... Nos vemos ^^**


End file.
